superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Guy: 8ACX22 Credits (2011)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Alex Borstein Seth Green Mila Kunis Mike Henry Also Starring Alexander Breckenridge Ari Graynor Christine Lakin Bobby Lee Missi Pyle Kevin Michael Richardson Chris Sheridan Danny Smith Alec Sulkin John Viener Patrick Warburton Staff Writers Alec Carter Andrew Goldberg Elaine Ko Spencer Porter Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Mike Elias Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Co-Producer Kim Fertman Production Controller Liddane Sanders Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Rick Del Carmen Storyboard Artists Won Ki Cho Mark Garcia Jonathan Gebhart Production Manager Brent Crowe Post Production Supervisor Charles Song Character Design Ed Acosta Mick Cassidy Ken Hayashi Sharon Ross Prop Design Andrew Burrell Bev Chapman Background Design David Beall Alexander Campos Edgar Duncan Tim Hwang Brendan Konrath Jeff Mertz Kip Noschese Tony Pulham Audrey Stedman Antonio Torres Color Design Kevin Hanley Michael Kinkade Bike Kinzle Michael Rose Timing Supervisor Craig Elliott Animation Timers Acacia Caputo Jerilyn Dever Younghee Higa Sylvia Keulen Andi Klein Chris Loudon Mark Miraglia Helen Roh Checkers Gary Hall Misoon Kim Animatic Editors Sean Isroelit Monica Lee Rob Schulbaum Dave Woody Storyboard Revisionists Ivaylo Angelov David Boudreau Kristina Bustamante Francis Dinglasan Ricky Garduno Raul Guerra Helen Kim Dante Leandado Michael Loya Erik Moxcey Lindsey Pollard Debbie Shin Ron Smith Joshua Taback Retake Director Greg Lovell Assistant Editor Eric Brown Compositing Supervisor Tania Francisco Compositor Andy Jolliff Retake Production Supervisor Anjel Shehighian Retake Coordinator Michael Upperco Retake Production Assistants Breilyn Brantley Fitzgerald Gonzalez Production Coordinators Stuart Bam Nicholas Confrancesco Silvio Cuadra Anne Michaud Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Assistant Coordinator Jason Witzner Animation Production Assistants Doug Anderson Lisa Halibauer Scott Hill Laura Smalec Neil Wade Post Production Assistant Alessandra Rizzotti Production Assistants Hayley Adams Vicky Luu Christopher Ross Martin Kat Purgal First Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Assistant Accountant B.J. Ford Office Manager Rochelle Linder Assistant Office Managers Jennifer Beltrami Sarah Mozal Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives It Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Writers' Assistants Kirstin Long Jonah Platt David Wright Assistants to Seth MacFarlene Artie Johann Jaydi Samuels Henry C. Montgomery Assistant to Mark Hentemann Lauren Caitagirone Assistants to Steve Callaghan Bridget Kyle Sam Littenberg-Weisberg Assistant to David A. Goodman David Ihlenfeld Assistant to Chris Sheridan Kristy Grant Assistants to Kara Vallow Allie Crane Lindsay Flinn Assistant to Animation Producer Michael T. Kennedy Assistants to Supervising Directors Larisa Perelman Sean Perry Overseas Animation Supervisor Doug Williams Overseas Animation Supervising Director Hwajong Kim Kyunghyun Kim Overseas Animation Directors Sunhyang Choi Wonkyoo Gang Soorang Park Ikhwan Yim Overseas Production Staff Agatha Sarim Kim Mikyung Kim Sookyung Kim Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation, Inc. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatric C.A.S. Production Mixer Patrick Clark Assistant Sound Editor Mark Eklund Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Lip Assignment Adela Schwab Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-Ao Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. FAMILY GUY EPISODE #8ACX22 COPYRIGHT © 2011 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Family Guy and Family Guy characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:End Credits Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Fox Network